


They’ll Tell the story of Tonight.

by heiruuu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, LAMS ANGST, Lams - Freeform, Laurens’s interlude, M/M, Poor alex:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiruuu/pseuds/heiruuu
Summary: Laurens’ interlude but with some LaMs





	They’ll Tell the story of Tonight.

_"I may not live to see our glory," John clutched his bleeding chest, dragging himself into one of the hidden corners on the streets._

-

"Alexander?" Eliza stepped into the silent room, calling for her husband. She looked down at the letter in her hands, a small frown making it's way up her lips. Alex whipped his head to look at his wife. "There's a letter for you from South Carolina."

-

_"But I will gladly join the fight." He fell onto his knees, and luckily, he was able to hold onto one of the dumpsters and lean himself against the wall._

-

"It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later," Alex brushed her off, trying to go back to what he was doing. Eliza's voice was firm, and she seemed nervous and upset. "No, it's not."

-

_"And when our children tell our story," John lifted a shaky hand to grab a slit of paper in his coat, opening it and letting his eyes scan the words._

-

Alex visibly tensed up. He stood up from his seat, facing his wife, "Will you read it?"

-

_"They'll tell the story of tonight..." He smiled softly at the words written on the letter._

_ My dearest Laurens, _

_ Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dear Laurens, that it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. _

_ You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into me. _

_ Adieu, be happy, and let friendship between us be more than a name, _

_ A.Hamilton _

_John chuckled painfully to himself. And that was the last thing he saw before his breathing hitched and everything went black._

-

“On Tuesday the twenty seventh,” Eliza began. Sucking in a breath, she continued, “Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gun fight against British troops in South Carolina.” Alex’s face went pale, and his heart has seemed to have dropped.

All the noise Alex was hearing was blocked out. All he could hear was his own rapid heartbeat. He stared down at the floor, not believing what he’d heard.

John Laurens was dead.

He was dead.

Gone.

 **Bang**.

Alex placed a shaky hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from breaking down then and there.

“As you know, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men in the first all-black military regiment.” Eliza continued, her voice wavering as she spoke. “The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters.”

Alex closed his eyes shut, his hand stifling the broken sob escaping his lips. A tear slid down his cheek.

“ _Tomorrow there’ll be more of us..._ ” John found himself in the Hamilton household, standing in front of Alex, his forehead pressed against the other’s. He laid a gentle kiss on the man’s forehead. And with that, he turned on his heels and let himself wither into the air.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Eliza walked over to him, putting a hand over his shoulder.

All that Alexander can do was silently stand still. He took a deep breath, letting his hand drop back to his side. He looked his wife in the eye for a brief moment, before pushing past her, making his way out of the room.

“I have so much work to do,” Was all he said before disappearing into the hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi how’s everyone doing this fine day?:)


End file.
